Ayl T'Lor (character)
Species: Bothan Occupation: Master Tailor - specializing in custom orders for all races and professions Planet of origin: Talus Planet of Residence: Rori Early Years Ayl was born on the planet Talus to a humble family of traders. Ayl, like his parents, had a special gift for crafting things and put this skill to use as a tailor. While on Talus, a group of Rebel separatists had set a small base of operations. The Rebels began recruiting many Bothans to their cause but Ayl's family were loyal to the Empire and wanted know part of the Rebellion or their plans. The Rebels began calling on the T'Lors to supply them with everything from clothing to weaponry. When the T'Lors refused to supply the Rebels with materials they were soon targeted for harassment. Having recruited most every family in the city, the Rebels believed that the T'Lors would be a security risk and sought to run them out. When the T'Lors would not leave their home it was mysteriously burnt to the ground. Ayl was away gathering supplies for the family and when he returned he found his home destroyed and his family missing. He quickly informed Imperial Security of the situation and they made quick work of the Rebel incampment however no trace of his family was ever found except for his human brother Ohm T'Lor, who was at the Imperial Naval Academy when this occurred. Having no home and no one to turn to Ayl set out into the Galaxy to pursue the only life he knew. The life of a Trader. Finding Friends The road to mastery was not without twists and turns. Ayl often found himself unsure of how to increase his skills or who to turn to for help. These were very confusing times. A chance meeting with Ragnorroc Esnesnon helped Ayl find some order to his chaotic life. Ragnorroc was training as an Imperial Commando and utilizing the vast knowledge of the Sith Carrthours, a one-time apprentice of Bradar Iotae and who was in seclusion in the deserts of Tattoine. Ragnorroc showed Ayl Sith Carrthours secret hiding spot and the Dark Sith agreed to take young Bothan and teach him the ways of the Galaxy. After months of tutelidge, Ayl became quite skilled as a Tailor and soon he sought to expand into the galaxy to further his trade. Through his travels, Ayl was introduced to a Jedi Wookie named Miska, also an apprentice of Bradar Iotae. Miska wanted to help Ayl find a home and invited him to Dantooine to her home and the previous home of his mentor Carrthours prior to his seclusion. Ayl took up residence on Dantooine at Red Palm territory and it was there he set up a minor storefront and furthered his training until he achieved the rank of Master Tailor. Ayl was content with his home and residence for quite a while. He had even invited his long-time friend and ally Ragnorroc to set up a residence close to Red Palm. Ragnorroc agreed and set a home outside the city limits. An argument soon broke out between Ayl and the mayor of Red Palm over the legitimacy of Ragnorrocs residency. Ayl, feeling complete loyalty to his friend, renounced his citizenship, packed up business and moved his home to the beaches of Naboo. This was troubling for Ayl. Ayl once again, sought guidance from his mentor Carrthours. A New Mission After remaining in seclusion on the northern beaches of Naboo for a month Ayl began looking for a new home. It was after having many discussions with his comrades that an idea was fleshed out. It was decided that they would form a new city for them to live and prosper. Ayl and his allies jumped from planet to planet searching for suitable locations to begin building a new home. It was during this time that Ayl was introduced to the Medic Septu Magni who later became a trusted friend. After many misleading home sites and planets to full to accept new cities, a spot was found in the wilderness of Rori. Here Ayl was free to continue his trade in the company and safety of his friends. Septu Magni was the first to join the inner circle of COAL at the point of its creation. Later, others recruited by Septu moved into the city and the city grew. As the city prospered, others began to join the ranks. The Wookie Jedi Miska even renounced her guild and citizenship and joined the ranks of Coalfield. Ayl was quickly and deceptivily convinced to be the first Mayor of Coalfield. Although this presented many challenges it also presented several opportunities for Ayl to expand his skills. Ayl's home can currently be found in Coalfield he continues providing excellent service for rock-bottom prices. Category:Player characters